Wishes
by chocfrgs4brkfst
Summary: Harry has a surprise visitor for his 16th birthday. Fluffity-fluff! One-shot. COMPLETE!


Wishes

**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

**Length:** One-shot

**Summary:** Harry has a surprise visitor for his sixteenth birthday. Fluffity fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize obviously isn't mine…

Harry spent the night of July 30th as he usually did—awake and waiting. He looked at the clock on his bedside table: twenty more minutes to go. As Harry lay in his bed, he wondered what this year of his life would bring. At the moment, he had little hope that it would be much better than the last.

Dealing with the loss of Sirius was still day-by-day for him, and he knew without a doubt that his nightmares of that terrible night at the Ministry would continue. The Wizarding World had stopped believing that he was an attention-seeking nutter, but that was little consolation. So…he was their hero again. Harry gave a quiet snort. Something else would likely turn them against him again soon.

Harry had experienced the fickleness of this world before, in his second year, with most of the Hogwarts student population believing he was the heir of Slytherin, setting the basilisk on Muggleborns. Then, again, in his fourth year, when no one believed that he hadn't entered himself in the Triwizard Tournament. Well, no one but Hermione, and some of the professors. Harry smiled as he remembered all the hard work Hermione and he had put into learning the spells that had helped him through the tournament. She always seemed to make sure he had what he needed…from homework, to food, and the spell that had helped him escape Voldemort in the graveyard.

Voldemort…last year had been nothing short of hellish. Harry traced the faint scars on his right hand.

_I must not tell lies._

He remembered all the frightened and pitying looks he'd endured as people questioned his sanity. The anger and fear that had ruled his thoughts and actions. He went over the fiasco with Cho in his head. Had she ever really felt anything for him, or was he only a rebound relationship? He glanced at his Firebolt resting in the far corner, his hands balling briefly into fists as he remembered day when Quidditch had been taken away from him. Then that night…the night everything had gone wrong. Harry's hands gripped his blanket tightly as shook his head, trying to loosen those thoughts from his mind.

He tried to force his mind to remember a few bright spots from the past year, but even those had difficult memories attached to them:

Finally getting to be with his friends at Grimmauld Place last summer, and the result of the hearing.

Watching with pride when his fellow students learned as he taught them what he knew in the D. A. meetings.

The painful interview with Rita Skeeter that began to turn the tide of people's wrongful perception of him.

The group of people gathered at King's Cross Station to show their support for him as he had to go back to the Dursley's.

He glanced back over at the clock and was surprised to find that there were less than five seconds to go. There…midnight.

'_Happy Birthday to me,'_ Harry thought wryly.

He doubted the Dursleys would acknowledge this day as any more special than yesterday. He got up and walked to his window, looking down at Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon had removed the bars at some point in the past year. Maybe Mad-Eye or Lupin had made him do that? He wondered if, even now, one of The Order was lurking somewhere along the pavement like they had last summer and resisted the urge to wave into the darkness.

Sighing, he leaned on the window sill and looked at the full moon that bathed everything in silvery light.

'_I hope Remus is okay,' _Harry thought, casting his eyes down. '_Wonder what Hermione and Ron are doing…wonder if they're together again while I'm stuck here by myself…'_

He felt his insides clench as he envisioned the pair of them enjoying themselves at The Burrow. He was unaware that he was grinding his teeth as, in his mind's eye, he saw Hermione laughing at something Ron had said, and then putting her hand on his arm still smiling as she—

_Bang!_

His eyes snapped up to see what was unmistakably the Knight Bus rolling to a stop in front of Number 4. He opened his window and leaned forward just a bit. Was someone coming to visit Mrs. Figg? Just then, an obviously female silhouette appeared in the bus' doorway carrying something in one hand. She stepped lightly to the ground with a backward wave. The Knight Bus rolled down the road a bit then disappeared with another _Bang!_

The person who had just gotten off walked a few feet in the shadows of the trees, gazing around her as though looking at the house numbers. Then, she walked under one of the streetlamps and turned her eyes to Number Four.

It couldn't be…but then, his heart leapt in his chest. _Hermione!_ She looked up, waving as she saw him, and Harry saw that she was carrying a basket on her arm. He stood there dumbfounded, but with a large grin growing on his face, as she walked to the grass under his window.

"Well," she said in a stage whisper, grinning up at him, "Are you going to let me in, or not?"

"Oh!" Harry finally came to himself. He turned quickly from his window and quietly made his way down the stairs. He was careful not to tread on the squeaky one as he neared the landing by the door. Fortunately, with the full moon, there was enough light that he could see his path well.

He painstakingly turned the locks and opened the door as noiselessly as he could. He had the odd feeling that he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Hermione stood on the porch, her lips still spread in a grin. He grinned back, and then, putting a finger to his lips, he motioned her to come in. After he had closed and relocked the door, he motioned again for her to follow him, making sure that she skipped the noisy step just as he had. Finally, they made it to his room.

Harry let Hermione go in first, then listened for any noises from the Dursley's before pushing his door softly shut and turning the lock. She set the basket down on the floor beside her, and enveloped him in a hug, whispering joyfully, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" He returned the hug for a bit, and couldn't help but be aware of her body fitted snugly against his. "Thanks," he replied softly, finally releasing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I kind of snuck out. I hope you don't mind," She said, sounding a bit nervous now.

"You _what_?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, I couldn't miss your sixteenth birthday," she replied, with tilt of her head. The moonlight shone softly on her face and glinted in her hair. "I had a feeling the Dursley's wouldn't throw a party for you so I decided to bring a little celebration myself."

She bent down to get the basket, carried it over to his bed, and then sat down and reached inside. First, she pulled a quilt from it and spread it on the floor. Next came a box, and then she produced some plates, silverware, napkins and finally, some soft drink bottles.

Looking back into Harry's astonished eyes, she asked, "Would you like to open your present now or later?"

"Now, I guess," he replied, wondering what else was in the basket.

She nodded and smiled. "I thought so." She pulled a nicely wrapped package out of the basket, and slid down to the quilt, patting the space beside her. He smiled back and lowered himself quietly to the floor next to her. He took the present and card she held out to him and opened the envelope first. The card was simple and Harry could tell that Hermione had made it herself. The front of the card was adorned by a large 16 and on the inside, it read, _"Happy birthday to one of my favorite guys! With love, Hermione."_

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling up at her. He wondered briefly why his face was so warm, but then turned his attention to the present.

He removed the ribbon and paper and lifted the lid off the box to find two small identical mirrors. He became absolutely still, staring at them.

"They're to use to communicate," she said brightly. "See, you give one to someone else, and when they want to talk with you, they just say your name and-" she noticed his expression and her voice changed from excited to hesitant. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and swallowed. "No, they're really great. Thanks." He looked up into her worried eyes, and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Please don't lie to me," she said quietly.

In answer, he stood and walked to his school trunk, opened it, and reached to the bottom. His fingers felt around carefully for the sharp broken shards. After he had found them all, he took them and sat back down, laying them out on the quilt. He rebuilt the mirror like a puzzle, only face down. When he had finished, he motioned for Hermione to look. In the moonlight, she was able to make out Sirius' message and he heard her take a sharp breath.

"I had that the whole time," he said, not meeting her eyes. "Sirius gave it to me right before we left Grimmauld Place after Christmas. Said I could use it if I ever needed him. And I forgot about it." He was working hard to control the trembling in his voice. "There was never any need to use Umbridge's fire—either time. I had what I needed to talk to Sirius; it was with me the entire time and I never realized. After he…one night after, I tried to use it and of course it didn't work. That's when I broke it."

"I'm so sorry," her voice was filled with tears and he quickly looked up as she went on, "I-I didn't know."

"Please don't cry—'course you didn't know." He moved over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "And it is a really great present…so, thanks. I'm sorry I reacted like that. Just surprised me, is all." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and she nodded and leaned into him, still snuffling just a little.

"So," he cast around for a change of subject. "What's in this box?" He pointed to the first box that Hermione had taken out of the basket.

She hitched up a smile and answered, "It's your cake."

"Well, let's have a look." He slipped his arm around from her shoulders and waited.

Hermione leaned forward and lifted the lid to reveal a small chocolate cake adorned with a Snitch made from gold and silver frosting. **Happy 16****th**** Birthday, Harry,** was written in gold icing under the Snitch.

He turned to her. "I think that's the best cake I've ever seen."

"Really?"

He nodded emphatically. "Really."

Pleased, Hermione dug around in the basket once more and brought out candles and some matches. She quickly placed the candles on the cake and began to light them.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"Your wish—you've got to make a wish and blow out all the candles for it to come true, you know."

"Oh, yeah." He thought for a moment. His first thought was of Sirius, but he wasn't going to waste a wish on something that couldn't come true.

But what, then?

Harry looked up into his friend's eyes. Her face was bathed in golden light and the flickers from the candles danced merrily in her eyes. Her lovely, deep brown eyes that still had a few tears clinging in her lashes. He blinked, realized he was staring, then quickly took a breath and blew all the candles out. The room was washed in silver once more.

"Oh, good! Your wish will come true, then. Ready for a piece?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Definitely." He said, trying to hold his voice steady as he could, not wanting to let on how he was really feeling. "Looks delicious."

He couldn't believe what he had wished. It hadn't been a coherent thought, really. It had been more of a vision. He had seen himself pressing his lips to Hermione's and imagining it again made him feel strange.

He took the slice of cake she offered, grateful for something to do to take his mind off the odd thoughts his impulsive wish had caused. Hermione handed him a fork and then held out a bottle of soda to him.

"Wow, this is really good," he said through a mouthful of cake. "Did you make this yourself?"

She laughed softly and nodded, adding, "My mum helped me with the frosting, though."

Harry watched, in spite of himself, as she licked some chocolate from her lips.

"Something wrong?"

"_No_…I mean…no," he said awkwardly, suddenly feeling a lot warmer than he just had.

She looked at him with a bemused expression on her face, but said nothing.

When they both had finished eating, Hermione took the dishes, wrapping them in a cloth along with the soiled silverware and put them carefully back into her basket along with the other picnic things she had brought. Harry closed the lid on the box that held his birthday cake, and then showed her the loose floorboard as he put the box away for safe-keeping until he got hungry.

She stood and put her basket on her arm, surveying the room and checking for anything she might be inadvertently leaving behind. Seeing nothing she had missed, she looked to Harry saying, "Well, I'd best get home before someone notices that I'm gone."

He nodded, but as he watched her prepare to leave, the happiness he had felt for the last hour seemed to be draining from his body.

"Hang on!"

A thought had just popped into his head. He turned and reached for one of the mirrors that Hermione had given him, and suddenly realized that she had provided him with what he needed most once again—a way to not be alone.

"Here," he said quietly, holding a shiny mirror out to her, as an unfamiliar feeling began to grow within him. "You take this with you."

"Me?" She said, with some amount of surprise at the offering. "You don't want to give it to Ron?"

Harry shook his head and he continued to hold the mirror. "I'm giving it to you. You will use it…won't you?"

"Only if you'll use yours," she said, a smile growing on her face as he nodded. "Well, then, I really need to go."

"I'll walk you down," he whispered. "Follow me, and mind that noisy step like before."

She nodded, and they stole down the stairs and out the door as quietly as they could. Harry walked with Hermione all the way to the pavement, feeling for all the world that he didn't want her to go.

"Well, happy birthday," she said awkwardly, but then she lifted her face close to his and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

As her warm lips caressed his face, he saw again the vision he'd had when he blew out his candles. She turned from him, preparing to summon the Knight Bus, but his hand caught hers before she could bring her wand parallel to the ground. He saw her look questioningly at him as her eyes widened just a bit.

Then she smiled.

It was a smile he'd not seen before, and he returned it.

Harry narrowed the gap between them with a small step. He met her eyes as he drew nearer to her and saw them flutter closed as he joined his lips with hers. He knew he had never felt anything softer as he gently caressed her lips with his. What had begun as something sweetly impulsive, changed as they clung to each other.

He didn't know how long they kissed, but he was sure he would be happy to spend the rest of his life right there on that small section of pavement with her. When their kisses had ended, they drew apart just a bit and but Harry kept Hermione's hand in his.

"Well…" Hermione tried to begin, but apparently couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Yes, well…" Harry seemed to be in the same predicament.

She whispered, "You know, I'd always imagined myself being a bit more eloquent than this after we kissed for the first time."

Still befuddled, he nodded. "Yes, well—wait a moment…you've imagined this?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand gently. "And it turned out so much better than I'd ever imagined."

He pulled her back to him and slid his arms around her as he whispered, "You know, that was the first time I've ever properly kissed anyone."

She leaned back a bit to look at him in surprise. "What about Cho?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. And I certainly didn't enjoy it like I enjoyed this one."

Hermione smiled softly and leaned against him once more.

They embraced for a long moment in the darkness, just enjoying the feeling of holding one another close.

She reluctantly ended their embrace, and he let her go this time, as she said, "I really must be going. I don't want to worry my parents."

He nodded and said, "Thanks again. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

Hermione quickly kissed him one last time. "You're quite welcome."

"Talk with you soon?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Very soon," She promised, returning his gaze.

Harry nodded and she stuck out her wand.

_Bang!_

The Knight Bus rolled to a stop in front of them. The doors swung open and Stan Shunpike stepped smartly out. "Welcome to th' Knight Bus—oh, it's you again," he said as he saw Hermione. "Y'don't want t'hear me speech again, d'ya?" Stan asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled but shook her head. She turned to hug Harry one more time, and then stepped onto the bus.

Stan had just gotten a good look at Harry. "Hey, Ern'! It's Ha—"

Stan looked crestfallen when Harry cut him off with a vigorous shake of his head as he stepped back from the curb. Harry watched Hermione find a seat and, with a wave and another _Bang!_, she and the bus had disappeared.

Harry stood looking at the place where the bus had just been for a moment before starting back to Number four. As he turned toward the house, he smiled and then began to whistle very softly. If he hadn't been whistling, he might have heard the voice of a cloak-covered female with bubble gum pink hair whisper happily from beside the garden wall, "Happy birthday, Harry."


End file.
